<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Momma Stiles, True Alpha by MrsDiablousRiddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116595">Momma Stiles, True Alpha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle'>MrsDiablousRiddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Momma Stiles, True Alpha [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, BAMF Melissa McCall, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes &amp; Vernon Boyd &amp; Isaac Lahey are Siblings, Gen, Human Stiles Stilinski, Humans in the Stilinski Pack, Kira is a part of the pack, Liam Dunbar is Stiles and Peter's youngest child, Malia is Stiles' stepdaughter, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mr. Tate doesn't want anything to do with Malia, Noah Stilinski and Derek Hale try to take the betas away from Stiles, Noah Stilinski doesn't have faith in Stiles' abilities, Not Canon Compliant, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale is a Dad, Protective Peter Hale, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, Stiles Stilinski thinks of Melissa McCall as his mother, Stiles is Erica &amp; Vernon &amp; Isaac's mom, True Alpha Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides after hearing about what happened with Isaac Lahey that he'll take him in, no matter the cost to himself. He's prepared to lose his dad, he's prepared to lose his best friend and his best friend's mom. He's prepared to give up everything to give these teens who don't come from stable homes, who don't come from loving environments, a stable and loving environment to grow into the people they can be. Stiles isn't initially prepared to fight Derek Hale, but he will if he has to. He's in good standing with: the people at the office where Louisa Hewitt, his real estate agent, works, David Whittemore, most of the Sheriff's station, the staff at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, and the DCS office where Norman Bryant, the agent assigned to their case, works. Stiles might have gotten more than he bargained for when he left his dad, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cora Hale &amp; Braeden &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Cora Hale/Braeden, Corey Bryant &amp; Mason Hewitt &amp; Liam Dunbar &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Corey Bryant's Father &amp; Stiles Stilinski, David Whittemore &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore/Lydia Martin, Kira Yukimura &amp; Stiles Stilinski - Relationship, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken/Brett Tablbott/Hayden Romero, Lydia Martin &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Mason Hewitt's Mother &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Mason Hewitt/Corey Bryant, Noah Stilinski &amp; Derek Hale, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski &amp; Melissa McCall, Scott McCall/Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Kira Yukimura, Tara Graeme &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken &amp; Brett Talbott &amp; Hayden Romero &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Momma Stiles, True Alpha [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Momma Stiles, True Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scott was bitten by a rogue Alpha, not Peter. This begins immediately after Derek bites Isaac and spirals in a direction not taken in canon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I'll take him in," Stiles told his dad. "I'll get my own place if I have to but I'm not letting him go into the system."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah looked at his son and raised an eyebrow. "You'll get your own place? You'll take him in?" He sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. "Stiles. You can barely remember to take your Adderall on a regular basis and your room is a pigsty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles looked at his dad, his hurt clear in his eyes. "I barely remember my Adderall because I'm too busy busting my ass to remind you to eat healthy so you don't have another heart attack. My room is a pigsty because by the time I've finished cleaning most of our house and the McCall house I just want to crash." Stiles shook his head and stood up from the table. "Fuck it. I'm going to Scott's. At least they appreciate me there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles shrugged on his hoodie before striding out of the house. He hopped into his Jeep and stuck the key in the ignition. He turned the key and backed out of the drive before he drove to Scott's house as fast as legally possible. He sat in front of the McCall house and hit his steering wheel. He jumped out of his Jeep and walked into the McCall house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles busied himself with cleaning up from that morning's breakfast and putting away the things Scott got out for a snack before he left for his shift at the vet clinic. Stiles shook his head and swiped his fingers across his cheeks. He wiped his fingers on his plaid shirt before shaking out his shoulders and picking up the laundry strewn across the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just finishing putting the laundry in the washing machine when the front door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stiles, honey, as much as I love having you here shouldn't you be at home?" Mellissa rounded the corner and saw the state of him. "Stiles." Melissa wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead. "You're more than welcome to stay. Heaven knows everything would go to shit without you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nodded and wound his arms around Melissa. "I'll always be here to take care of you, you and Scott." He let out a humourless laugh and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "What do you want for supper?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stiles, honey. You're sixteen. You should be the one being taken care of." Melissa pulled back and put her hands on his shoulders. "Let's get to work making some food. Scott's been eating enough for a small army these days."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles shook his head and pulled away from Melissa to start making supper for the two of them and Scott.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles smiled at Scott as they climbed out of the Jeep and walked up to the real estate office. He walked in and smiled at the agents. "Is this where I apply to rent-to-buy a place to live?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beautiful dark-skinned woman stood up, wearing a beautiful mahogany suit jacket buttoned over a flowy white top and black dress pants. "I'm Louisa Hewitt. What are you in the market for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles smiled and sat down in the chair across from her desk. "At least two bedrooms and not too far away from the school. I'm hoping to take in fosters, get them away from the system. Is there anything in the area that has a hidden staircase to the basement? The kid I'm hoping to take in has a bad history with basements."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louisa nodded and searched for something on her computer. "It looks like there are a few in the area." She smiled at the boys and rested her arms on her desk. "So is it just you or is your boyfriend moving in with you too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles blanched and shot a look at Scott. "He's my best friend, not my boyfriend. Right now, it's just me. Which is why I'm looking for at least two bedrooms." He ran a hand through his unusually long hair and looked back at Louisa. "It's just me, no boyfriend, no girlfriend, just me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louisa looked at Stiles, saw his dedication shining through his eyes, and nodded. "Is there a maximum you're willing to pay a month?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles shrugged, pulling out his phone to look at his bank account. "I can probably swing a couple grand a month."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louisa nodded. "Do you wanna go look at properties?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nodded and stood up. "Let's go. I can follow you or we can just take one vehicle?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles smiled at Scott and wrapped his arms around his best friend. "Thank you for helping me move in, you're the best brother a guy could ask for." Stiles laughed and shook his head. "You wanna help me pick out furniture for the other bedrooms?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott smiled and ruffled Stiles' hair. "As long as we can use this place as the packhouse instead of mine. Mom's still trying to figure out what we're doing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nodded and let go of Scott. "Come on. If we leave now and spend enough money they'll deliver it for us." Stiles pulled Scott along to the Jeep and drove them to the furniture store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles sat beside Isaac across his dad's desk at work from his dad. "I have a home, and a steady source of income, and Scott and Melissa have already seen the house. I know every deputy in town and I'm getting to know every nurse. I am more than adequately prepared to provide for Isaac and whoever else needs it. Mr. Whittemore is waiting outside for me to sign some papers. This is a formality, I'm not asking, I'm telling. Isaac, do you wanna come to see the house and pick a bedroom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isaac nodded and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles wrapped a protective arm around Isaac and together they walked out of the office. "I just have to sign some papers and then we're out of here." He glanced at Isaac and noticed how scared he looked. "I promise, you will have nothing to fear. Melissa McCall has been over to the house and has deemed it livable and she'll be over as often as possible. You will never have to go into the basement, I promise. I will be the only one who goes down into the basement and it'll only be to do laundry. You will have your own room and you'll only be responsible for keeping your room clean." Stiles smiled at Mr. Whittemore and picked up a pen. "Where do I sign?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles sang along to the song playing over the radio, some nonsense pop song, as he whipped up something for the pack to eat. He had a feeling there would be more people than normal tonight and he had a sinking suspicion that it wouldn't be for a good reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isaac burst through the door, followed by Scott and Allison carrying a blonde girl between them. "Stiles!" Isaac ran through the living room into the kitchen. "Stiles Erica needs help!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put her on the couch. Isaac, can you keep stirring this? Thank you." Stiles handed off the spoon and approached the couch Scott and Allison just deposited Erica on. "Erica? Sweetie? Can you hear me?" He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead before looking to Scott for answers. "Was she bitten?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott nodded before looking at Allison meekly. "Surprise?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison rolled her eyes. "Let's just take care of Eri-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles heaved Erica up and leaned her against his shoulder. "Do we know where she was bitten? Like the location or actual place on her body she was bitten?" He looked from Scott to Isaac and back again. "No? Okay. Erica? I need you to open your eyes and talk to me. Where were you bitten?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erica groaned but seemed to come back to herself. "'m f'ne. 'lready heal'ng."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Sweetie? I'm going to lay you back down and then when supper's ready we'll all eat in here to make sure you pull through, okay?" Stiles smiled and gently lowered Erica back down onto the couch before looking at Scott. "Watch her while Isaac and I finish supper, please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott nodded before sitting on the arm of the couch by her head. "Derek's not going to like that you keep taking his betas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles snorted while Erica and Isaac looked at Scott as though he'd lost his mind. "Derek doesn't have a place to live. He can try to pry them away from me but I've got Mr. David Whittemore on my side, and most of the Sheriff's department behind me." Stiles finally moved from in front of the couch and walked towards the kitchen. "That reminds me. Erica? Sweetie? Do you want to go back to your mom or stay here? And I know this is a big and difficult decision which is why I'm asking you now. Because if you want to stay here I've got to give Mr. Whittemore a call to get some papers drawn up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles sat between Mr. David Whittemore and Erica across the table from Mrs. Reyes and her attorney. He had a tight smile on his face with his phone on the table face-up in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Whittemore had a single eyebrow raised as Mrs. Reyes' attorney spewed all sorts of bullshit about his client. He held up a single hand between them and effectively silenced the other party. "Let me get this straight. Your client is claiming that my client kidnapped your client's child, present today sat beside my client."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course he kidnapped my child! There's no way she'd go with him willingly! I mean look at him! He's just a skinny nobody!" Mrs. Reyes shouted as she abruptly rose from her chair. "There's no way Erica would go off with that nimrod."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mrs. Reyes, when did you notice your daughter was missing?" Mr. Whittemore asked, a barely-there smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was this morning, wasn't it? When you went to get her up for school for the first time in nearly a month." Mr. Whittemore postulated. "My client has provided your client's child with not only a bed to sleep in and three square meals a day but also with a caring environment that has allowed her to flourish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erica nodded and clung to Stiles' arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your client's best chance of keeping any of her children is to sign away her parental rights to my client." Mr. Whittemore slid a document across the table to Mrs. Reyes. "You either sign this, or I'll go after you for custody of your other children."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've never done anything for me. Do this for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Reyes hesitated before nodding. She took up a pen and signed the document next to every arrow labeled "sign here".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon Boyd was the next to be bitten and brought to Stiles' house, he was also the next to move into the house. He was the strong and silent older brother that Isaac needed and the best friend that Erica desired. He, unlike Isaac and Erica who preferred to live by the words Stiles had said, liked to cook and helped Stiles in the kitchen anytime Melissa wasn't around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four teens got together well, until about two weeks after the last full moon when Derek shows up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles opened the door to see the older man standing there with his eyebrows drawn and his arms over his chest. Stiles let out a yawn before stretching his arms over his head. "What can I do for you, Mr. Alpha?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hand over my betas. I know they're in there." Derek snarled before pushing past Stiles. "Isaac! Erica! Boyd! Let's go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't just yell at them like that!" Stiles shoved his shoulder before darting around him and climbing a few stairs. "You're not taking my kids, I fought for them. You want them to fight for you." Even without werewolf hearing, Stiles could hear Isaac's whimper of fear. Stiles growled at Derek, not liking the Alpha's presence in his den. "You may have bitten them but you haven't wanted anything to do with them since then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek slammed his fist into the wall beside Stiles' head before he leaned into his space. "Move before I rip your throat out. With my teeth." Derek flashed his red eyes at Stiles, expecting it to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles, however, simply growled and stood his ground, even when he felt Boyd poke his head around the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything okay Sti- oh. Hey, Derek." Boyd fought back a yawn, much too similar to Stiles' own a few minutes ago, before his eyes landed back on Stiles. "I guess we're picking up coffee on our way to school today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. You, Erica, and Isaac are coming with me." Derek cut in, his tone full of barely concealed anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Legally" -Erica poked her head around Boyd's large form and smiled- "Stiles is our guardian and this is our home. If you want to remove us, you'll have to prove that Stiles is unfit. Which won't be easy-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-because Erica's mom has tried several times." Isaac appeared, wearing one of Stiles' t-shirts under one of Stiles' plaid shirts (which Erica and Boyd knew was a comfort thing for him).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek, however, simply saw his beta wearing someone else's clothes, smelled the scent of not pack on all three of his betas, and lashed out. Derek slammed Stiles into the wall, drawing a cry of pain from Stiles and three protective growls from the betas standing at the top of the stairs. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Stepping into </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> betas' lives?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles growled lowly before swiftly striking Derek with the heel of his palm in the nose. "Their legal guardian." He looked over his shoulder at the three and smiled. "Go get dressed. We'll get coffee and donuts before school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek snarled and went to grab Stiles, who had already pulled a silver knife dipped in wolfsbane on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do not get to come into my house, threaten me in front of my kids, and threaten to take them away before any of us have had our coffee. You don't even have a proper place to live! Like hell am I letting you take my kids to live in an abandoned train depot with you! Now, if you would kindly walk your werewolf ass out of my home, out of my den, that would be much obliged. If I ever see you around one of my kids I will call the Sheriff's department and my lawyer so fast you won't know what hit you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek growled and pushed Stiles’ arm from him. “Don’t you ever threaten me again. Or I will rip your throat out with my teeth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles snarled, which drew all three of the betas, before he pushed Derek away from him. “They are my kids. Threaten me again and I won’t stop them from ripping your throat out, with their teeth. Now, get out of my house and away from my kids so we can go to school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three betas descended to stand protectively behind Stiles. Erica, standing behind Stiles, wrapped her arms around Stiles’ neck and rested her chin on his head. “You may have bitten us but you’re not our Alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek growled angrily. “The fuck are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boyd took a step in front of Stiles and crossed his arms over his chest. “Mom said to leave. You’d best listen to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isaac wrapped an arm around Stiles and leaned against Boyd’s back. “Mom doesn’t want you in our lives, and neither do we.” He smiled at Erica before looking back at Derek. “Mom said leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles stood on the porch, his pack behind him, facing down their toughest enemy yet. His eyebrows were raised while he stared at his dad who stood beside Derek Hale. “Can I help you, Sheriff Stilinski? Mr. Hale?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Hale claims you kidnapped those three delinquents.” Sheriff Noah Stilinski stared at his son before his gaze shifted over Stiles’ shoulder to the teens gathered on the porch behind him. “Just return the kids and the keys and come home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek turned at the sound of an expensive car driving towards them and jumped out of the way as it rolled to a stop where he’d been standing. Two humans climbed out of the car, a Porsche, and walked past Noah and Derek. Derek took a deep breath and realized only one was actually human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Whittemore.” Stiles beamed at the older man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this? Your sugar daddy?” Derek barked before the older man turned to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David Whittemore.” He held out his hand to Derek with a smug smirk on his face. “I’m Mr. Stilinski’s lawyer. He’s like a part of the family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson Whittemore, David's son, bounded up the stairs to wrap his arm around Stiles' waist and leaned heavily against the shorter boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek, already seeing red and only getting more pissed off as time wore on, growled low in his throat. "And him? Are you shacking up with your lawyer's son? Is that how you're able to afford David Whittemore's fees? You're fucking his son?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek's words drew growls from all five bitten teens, all four humans, and Stiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson, ever the douchebag, made an exaggerated display of disgust. "Me? Sleep with him?" He glanced at Stiles before devolving into laughter. "Ew. Oh my, no that's disgusting. That'd be like sleeping with my mom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles pressed a kiss to Jackson's temple before looking at the two alpha males standing in his driveway. "I've done nothing wrong. If you have a problem with the way I'm raising my kids, then file a complaint. DCS will come out, do a home visit, and file their report. However, you should know that the DCS agent assigned to our case, Norman Bryant, has said on numerous occasions that he wishes all foster parents were like me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Are you screwing your DCS agent?" Derek growled and took a menacing step towards the porch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles simply pulled out his phone and dialed the number for the Sheriff's station. "Hey Tara, it's Stiles. Can you send a couple of units to my house? Sheriff Stilinski and Derek Hale are standing in my driveway threatening to take my kids away." Stiles nodded, his eyes filling with tears. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll bring the kids by sometime tomorrow. We've had an eventful day today, otherwise, I'd bring them by later this afternoon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boyd bumped Jackson out of the way, pulling Stiles into his chest and rubbing tight circles into his back as he glared at Sheriff Stilinski and Derek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You too Tara." Stiles hung up the phone and rested a hand on Boyd's arm. "I'm okay V. Tara was just worried you guys wouldn't want to see her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheriff Stilinski snorted, drawing the glares of the rest of the pack, Jackson, and David. "Really? Do you really think a phone call and a few tears will deter us? Stiles. Just give him the kids, give up this house, and come home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isaac slunk around Boyd to wrap his arms around Stiles' waist. "You're not going to let him take us, are you Mom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No sweetie." Stiles smiled and motioned for Erica to join them. He waited for her to press herself against his free side before wrapping his arms around the three teens. "I'm not letting anything happen to you guys. You're my kids."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek roared loudly, his eyes flashing crimson. He leapt up the stairs and pulled Erica and Isaac behind himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles roared, his usually whiskey amber eyes flashed a deep red amber which slowly turned into a deep crimson. "Out." Erica and Isaac fled from Derek's side, pulled David behind them, and hid behind Boyd, creating a wall of werewolf between the humans and the enraged alpha. "Get off of my porch, off of my lawn, out of my life, out of my kids' lives, and out of my town."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek whined and backed down, a lone alpha was nothing compared to a pack standing behind a true alpha. Derek slunk behind Sheriff Stilinski before looking at the gathered pack. "This isn't over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter strode up to the house his nephew claimed the Alpha who stole his betas lived in. He rolled his neck before shaking out his arms. He raised a hand to knock on the door when the door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy who opened the door was mid yawn, shorter than Derek, with short brown hair and whiskey amber eyes, his skin was covered in freckles and moles, and dressed in a pair of basketball shorts. "'lo?" His free hand, that wasn't still on the door, held a coffee mug with "World's Greatest Mom" printed on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter raised an eyebrow before crossing his arms over his chest. "Stiles Stilinski?" Peter took a deep breath, being baffled when he didn't smell an undercurrent of wolf on the boy. "Right? Have I got the right house?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom?!" A boy called from somewhere deeper inside the house. "Can we go to the mall later to pick up some movies?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy at the door looked over his shoulder, flexing his muscles and causing Peter to lose his train of thought. "Sure honey! Tell your siblings to come get out things for breakfast!" The boy turned back to Peter and nodded. "That's me. What can I help you with today, Mr. Hale?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter's eyebrows shot up to meet his hairline before he sputtered. "How do you figure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "You and your nephew look similar enough and you both have that eyebrow thing. Do you wanna come in and have breakfast with my kids and I? Or are you just going to scamper back to your nephew and tell him that I drink my coffee out of my 'World's Greatest Mom' mug?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter smiled and gestured towards the house with his head. "May I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles moved out of the way and allowed the older wolf access. "Maybe you can help me with some drills to help them hone their wolfie strength. I only have five betas to train."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know many moms who are okay with older men coming into their children's lives," Peter commented as he walked past Stiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles shut the door and shrugged before drinking more of his coffee. "My kids are all teens and can make their own decisions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter walked into the kitchen and saw three teens sitting around the kitchen island. "Hi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of their eyes snapped to something behind him, he assumed it was Stiles, before they took a collective breath and settled down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, pancakes? That's what we're having?" Stiles set his mug down on the island, where Peter watched the three teens take a drink as though it was their own, before he put on an apron. "Mr. Hale. What do you like on your pancakes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter smiled and shrugged. "Haven't had pancakes since my house and most of my family burned to the ground."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nodded and smiled. "Erica, sweetie, turn on some music."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erica, the only girl, turned on some music before turning to look at Peter. "Mom's a pro in the kitchen. He's also got a really good singing voice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The larger boy shrugged and wrapped an arm around the slighter boy. "Mom makes the best pancakes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter laughed as he wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist. "Why can't the kids go over to Scott's for the night?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because Scott and Melissa are coming here for pack bonding." Stiles leaned into Peter's chest and laughed. "Jackson, David and the girls are going to be here soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isaac walked into the kitchen and groaned. "Dad. Leave Mom alone. Louisa, Norman, Mason, and Corey are coming over tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nodded and smiled at Isaac. "Thank you for letting me know Izzy." He continued stirring the pot on the stove. "Izzy, go help Erica and Boyd pick up the living room then bring down some of the blankets from the linen closet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isaac nodded before pressing a kiss to Stiles' cheek. "Yes, Mom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter chuckled and pressed a kiss to the base of Stiles' neck. "You have those kids trained so well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Duh. I'm Mom. You're Dad." Stiles leaned more heavily against Peter's chest before straightening again. "Can you watch this while I make up some lemonade and tea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter smiled and removed his arms from Stiles' waist. "Everything will be fine. I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott and Melissa walked in fifteen minutes later, where Melissa walked into the kitchen and Scott joined the rest of the teens in the living room. Five minutes after they arrived, Allison and Lydia walked in followed shortly by Jackson and David. Allison, Lydia, and Jackson joined Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Scott in the living room while David walked into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peter. If you hurt him, I will bury you in paperwork so deep your grandchildren's grandchildren will still be filing it." David threatened before grabbing a beer out of the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded before stirring the pot again. "That's reasonable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles wrapped his arms around Melissa before being drawn by a knock on the door. "Coming!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter watched Stiles leave the kitchen and then return a few moments later with a beautiful dark-skinned woman and a tall man with dark brown hair in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David smiled and held out his hand to the two. "Louisa. Norman. So nice to see you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"David." Norman shook his hand before moving deeper into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louisa shook David's hand with a smile. "How're you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David smiled. "I'm good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melissa laughed before shaking her head. "It's so weird to see you being all friendly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David shrugged before leaning against the counters and sipping his beer. "I have friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles held up a hand, silencing the adults, before his face scrunched up. "Does anyone else hear sirens?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teens poked their heads into the kitchen and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're getting closer," Scott stated before ducking back out of the kitchen and grabbing Peter's leather jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles caught the leather jacket when Scott threw it at him. He slid his arms through the sleeves before turning and kissing Peter. "I got this. David, Norman. You wanna follow just in case?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men followed Stiles to the front door, leaving everyone else to congregate in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles pulled open his front door as the first cruiser pulled up. He met the deputy, Deputy Haigh, on the sidewalk. Behind him, walked Deputy Strauss who was on the radio. A few minutes later, Sheriff Stilinski got out of his car followed shortly after by Derek Hale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stiles-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gunna cut you off right there Sheriff." Stiles settled his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. "I'm busy having a dinner party, if you couldn't already tell from the number of cars here. My kids are inside with their friends, so if you could all leave that'd be great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek growled. "You seduced my uncle!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David and Norman strode out of the house and joined Stiles on the sidewalk. "Mr. Stilinski has done nothing wrong. He entered a relationship with the elder Mr. Hale after many discussions with all of the important people in their lives."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Norman nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "The home is up to par and there is nothing you can detain Mr. Stilinski for, not when his children are inside the house wondering what's delaying dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deputies Haigh and Strauss nodded and got back in their cruisers. They waved before driving off, leaving Stiles alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek growled again, drawing the rest of the members of the dinner party. "You steal my betas, my pack, and seduce my uncle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter strode down the steps until he was standing between Stiles and Derek. "Nephew. Leave my mate alone. You abandoned the betas after biting them, making you no better than the alpha who bit McCall." He pushed Derek back, his eyes glowing blue while Derek's flashed crimson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles' eyes flashed deep crimson before he pulled Peter back and growled low in his throat. "I told you to get out of my town. You are threatening my kids, my mate, and my pack. Out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deek flinched before turning and running. Derek ran out of town, literally ran out of town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles turned his red eyes on Sheriff Stilinski and growled. "I can be emancipated in the morning if it'll make you leave my kids and I alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got the papers in my car." David supplied before jogging to his car and retrieving the paperwork. "All I need is your signatures then I can file it in the morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles smiled at Peter as he leaned over the back of the couch. "What's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I love you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad!" Isaac flailed from where he was laying in Stiles' lap. "Stop flirting with Mom!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erica and Boyd let out twin shrieks of laughter from their spots on the opposite end of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter pouted at the four teens before he pressed a kiss to Stiles' lips. "I'll flirt with Mom if I wanna flirt with Mom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles blushed and turned away from Peter to card his fingers through Isaac's hair. "Have you heard from Cora? I mean, since she realized you weren't dead?" Peter knew Stiles was deflecting, knew Stiles wasn't comfortable with all of the affection, and he let him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not lately. I figure I'll give her another week before I go down to get her. She should be here with us, even if it's just for a visit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles wasn't sure what he was expecting when Peter brought back Cora, but it wasn't for Cora to bring along her girlfriend Braeden and for both of them to join the pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles, nonetheless, accepted the two into the pack which had grown since Derek hightailed it out of town. In addition to the initial pack members, they had added a werecoyote (who was Peter's daughter) and a kitsune (who was drawn to Scott).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles looked out over his pack, his mate wrestling with his stepdaughter while his kids sat in a tight circle with Mason, Corey, and Liam. Brett, Theo, and Hayden, who were all more experienced with their powers since Brett was a werewolf and Theo and Hayden were chimeras, stood amongst the trees a few feet away just watching their mate while he was spending time with his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott stood off to the side talking to Kira, Allison and Isaac stood next to them with Allison's hands linked with Isaac and Kira's. Lydia was sitting next to Stiles on the porch watching Jackson as he talked to his dad, Corey's dad, and Mason's mom. Cora and Braeden were laying in a sunny patch not far from where Scott, Kira, Allison, and Isaac were talking, Cora was shifted and laying on Braeden's lap. Melissa sat behind Stiles, playing with his hair that was slightly too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles felt the joy that was the pack settle in his chest. He threw back his head in a howl, feeling his power surge threw him and into the howl. His howl was joined by his pack, their voices joining into his to create a beautiful melody. First to join him, predictably, were his three oldest kids, then it was his mate, then his brother and his mother, then his brother's mates, then his stepdaughter, then his youngest son (Liam), then Lydia and Jackson, then Mason and Corey, then Liam's mates, then Cora and Braeden, then David, Norman, and Louisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their pack was unique and strange and different from every other pack, but it was a family. And it all started when Stiles became a mom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>